


A Good Idea

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Harry Potter finally gets Draco Malfoy into his bed. Banging ensues.





	A Good Idea

Harry paused for a moment, his lips lingering on Draco’s. 

“You think this is a good idea?” he whispered as he ran his hands down Draco’s chest and wrapped a hand around his hardening cock.

Draco inhaled sharply and groaned. “I don’t even care at this point, Potter, just get on with it.”

Harry chuckled and ran his fist along the length of Draco slowly, watching the lines in his face contort into pleasure. He watched as Draco’s head relaxed into the pillow as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Faster, damn you,” he pleaded quietly. Harry couldn’t help but be amused at how quickly Draco’s tough guy facade was crumbling away as his hand pumped his cock with great intention. Draco writhing beneath him was nothing short of hot, and he longed to pound the blonde into the mattress.

Sure, Harry had other women and men in his bed, but none of them were half as tantalizing as Draco. Harry had dreamed of this day for what seemed like forever; His skin touching Draco’s, their bodies moving together, Draco begging him for more. He revelled in the moment, the anticipation building in him until he couldn’t think straight. 

Draco let out a lustful moan and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He let go of Draco, who whimpered slightly at the loss of touch, and crashed his mouth to Draco’s, devouring the taste of him. He was addicted to it. He grinded his hips into Draco’s and the feeling of his cock brushing against the other man’s perfectly soft skin drove him absolutely mad with lust and need.

“I am going to destroy you,” Harry whispered as their lips broke free and he ran a hand up Draco’s chest and stopped at his neck. He squeezed lightly at first, watching for the brief moment of panic he had expected. But Draco didn’t flinch. A hand of his reached up to rest on Harry’s hand around his throat, but he made no attempt to remove it. Instead he squeezed Harry’s hand tighter.

"Then get on with it and fuck me like the whore that I am.”

The words knocked the air right from Harry’s lungs and for a split second he felt stunned. Nobody was going to believe him about this… 

Before Harry had even fully come back to his senses, he flipped Draco over onto his stomach and ran a hand up his back, feeling every curve and muscle on his way. Draco was the absolute definition of perfection. His sex appeal was off the charts and the way he looked at Harry over his shoulder was enough for Harry to find one finger pushing inside of him gently. He wasn’t surprised to see it didn’t phase Draco in the slightest. Draco was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s were proud people.

He quickly added a second finger, working Draco’s hole to prepare for the pounding Harry could barely contain himself for. Draco’s brows furrowed slightly as Harry’s fingers pushed inside of him, and when Harry finally added a third, Draco moaned out loud and pushed his face into the pillow. Harry smirked. ‘There we go’.

Harry spit into his free hand and rubbed it along his length, coating himself. He removed his fingers from Draco, who barely had time to protest before the head of Harry’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck,” Draco swore, his legs feeling weak as he adjusted to the man pushing inside of him. It stung, but the act in itself had butterflies swarming violently in his belly. A low guttural moan escaped Harry’s lips as he sheathed himself completely inside Draco, pausing only for a moment to enjoy the hot tightness around him, before he pulled back out and slammed back into Draco with enough force to knock the support out from under the man.

"Jesus Christ, Potter. What the fuck?” Draco complained, merely out of a bruised ego. Truth was, he was on fire and wanted nothing more than for Harry to do it again.

And Harry did. He kept a slow pace, taking his time with each withdraw, and then driving the entrance home, forcibly rocking Draco with each thrust. Harry was another person here, Draco thought. He always saw Potter and the kind and quiet type, but here he was, mercilessly taking him from behind, and Draco never wanted it to stop.

“Faster, Potter,” Draco demanded lightly.

A quiet sinister chuckle left Harry as placed a hand on each of Draco’s perfect shoulders to hold him steady.

“That’s not my name.”

“What?” Draco asked, a little taken back by the comment.

Harry ceased all movement, a smirk creeping onto his face. “My name isn’t Potter.”

"Don’t be ridiculous. Just keep go-”

“Say. My. Name,” Harry demanded, slamming hard into Draco with the last word spoken. Draco’s mouth fell open as the sensation flooded over him. A Malfoy never begs, a Malfoy never begs, a Malfoy never -

The words came out laced with lust. “Fuck me faster, Harry. God, please.”

Without so much as a warning, Harry was obliging. His pace was quick, hard, and Draco could instantly feel a familiar build up growing in his groin. He hadn’t even touched himself. He was impressed, but even more so, he had never been more turned on.

"I think I’m gonna cum,” Draco said out loud, more disbelief than matter-of-fact in his voice.

A stray hand of Harry’s found it’s way into Draco’s bright blonde hair.

“Already, huh?” He yanked violently on Draco’s hair, bringing the beautiful man’s lips back to him to taste as he pounded into Draco, over and over and over. It was all Draco could take. Before he even knew what was happening, fireworks blew up inside of him and he moaned heavily into Harry’s mouth. His cocked twitched and emptied onto the sheets as Harry’s thick cock continued to thrust inside of him without regard.

Harry wasn’t far behind. The sound of Draco was overwhelming and the electricity that shot through him as he buried himself deep into Draco was all he needed. He exploded inside of the thin blonde, a stuttered “ahh” escaping him as he did. As the climax subsided, he thrust slowly, once, twice, three times, then pulled out slowly, flopping onto the bed beside Draco.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, staring at the ceiling as his chest heaved desperately to catch his breath. Draco pushed him over slightly to flop down next to him. He wanted to avoid the stain on the bed he had just made. Later, he thought.

“When did you grow balls?” Draco asked with a chuckle. “I’ve never known you to be so… In charge.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at the man, and he couldn’t hold back the smile that crept to his face.

“Like an hour ago, I suppose. The minute you agreed to climb into my bed, really,” Harry responded with a chuckle. “I always thought I wanted to fight you. Turns out I just really wanted to see you underneath me. Kind of funny, actually.”

Draco smiled and for a minute the two just stared at each other, unasked questions swimming between them.

“Stay the night?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco didn’t even have to think about it. “I’d love to wake up next to you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote for a writing club with restrictions. Woo.


End file.
